Futures Change
Prologue Hope was curled up in a large hammock with Peacemaker under her wing. She was just starting to fall asleep when Peacemaker peeped, "Tell me a night-night story, mama." "Okay, dearest. I will tell you the Legend of Clearsight. It all began with Darkstalker. He was born under three moons, being gifted with foresight and telepathy, along with being an animus. He was the son of Foeslayer and Arctic." A wave of nostalgia hit Hope, but she continued. "Clearsight was born under one moon, and was gifted with powerful foresight, stronger then any other NightWings power in history. Then, Fathom. Fathom was a Seawing animus, and one of the only survivors of the Royal SeaWing Massacre. I'll tell you about that when you're older. Anyways, Fathom was sent to the Night Kingdom, where Clearsight and Darkstalker were. Clearsight and Darkstalker had become lovers-" "Bleck! Love stories!" "Hush, dearest. Anyways, Darkstalker and Clearsight were lovers, and Fathom was Darkstalker's best friend. Clearsight saw a future where she and Darkstalker grew old together and had dragonets of their own. But Darkstalker became evil. Clearsight had Fathom enchant a bracelet to put Darkstalker to sleep for eternity, and Clearsight slipped it onto his wrist. And then, Clearsight vanished from history. But she remains our greatest savior." "But... but what about da dwagonets and she and darkstaka gwoing old togedder?" Peacemaker asked. "Well, Peacemaker... futures change." Chapter 1- Peacemaker Peacemaker bounced on his talons. Yes! He was accepted into Jade! Mountain! Academy! And now! He! Was there! Hope wrapped her wings around him for the last time. "I'll visit one weekend every month, okay? And if something bad happens, you fly STRAIGHT to the Rainforest!" "YES, mom, yes, yes!" he nodded and took off. Fatespeaker was standing at the entrance, and Peacemaker went up to her. "Hey! Wheres my cave?" "Ah, Peacemaker! Hmm... go in, take a left, go to the second cave on the right." "Thanks!" He followed her instructions and saw a Skywing lounging on a ledge that had a blanket of owl feathers on it. "Hey!" the Skywing called cheerfully. He was a deep red, with dark red horns, a golden-orange crest, and a orange underbelly, and yellow eyes. He looked kind of like a drippy bonfire. "I'm Cliff. Well, technically Prince Cliff- just call me Cliff." "I'm Peacemaker." "Nice name. Wanna hunt?" "Sure!" Peacemaker stretched out his wings and raced Cliff out the door and into the prey center. There were quite a few animals there, and three or four dragons, not counting Peacemaker and Cliff. Cliff suddenly leaped onto a boar. Peacemaker followed and helped Cliff pin it down, and Cliff finally killed it and started to eat. Peacemaker took a few bites, then spotted a pile of fruit. A small rainwing was sitting by it. Peacemaker plucked a strawberry from the pile- ''score! ''-and ate. He glanced over at the RainWing (who's name was Sweet) and back over at Cliff. "Should we get going?" Peacemaker asked him. "Sure. I was full anyways." Cliff shrugged ad head down back to the cave, then suddenly stopped and bounded in the other direction. "Cliff! Wait!" He found out Cliff had gone to the music room, where dragons were assembling. Cliff tore a scroll of music from a wrack and scanned it, then cleared his throat and Peacemaker grabbed a xylophone. Cliff started singing. He had a very good voice, and Peacemaker played along on his xylophone at ease. The next day, three gongs sounded, and they were called to the main office for them to meet their winglet. Clif and peacemaker sat down as other dragons came in: A tan SandWing named Dust, a quiet Mudwing named Murk, a slightly round RainWing named Boar, a graceful IceWing named Silver (Peacemaker made a mental note to tell her that Queen Glory's sloth was named Silver), and a SeaWing named Auklet. Auklet was elegant, but humble, she was beautiful, but didn't seem to know it. "I'm Auklet. I'm Tsunami's little sister, and my favourite color is turquoise." The stars under Peacemakers wing suddenly turned an beautiful shade of turquoise. Then, it was Cliffs turn. "I'm Cliff. My mother is Queen Ruby of the SkyWings, and she's expecting another egg, and my favorite color is blue, like the sky and-" he stopped himself. "Like the sky." Then, Peacemaker. "I'm Peacemaker, stop laughing, Silver. Anyways, I am mostly Nightwing, but..." he lifted up his wing and made the stars swirl all through every color. "My favorite color is all the colors, but I favor white, because its a mix of every color unless you're painting. Also, I love strawberries." He concluded. Chapter Two- Cliff The day after ''that, ''Auklet asked if she could go fly with Cliff and Peacemaker. Peacemaker and Cliff had said yes in union, and Cliff suspected Peacemaker had a crush on Auklet. Maybe Cliff did too. Good thing his scales were red, or else the pink tint on his face would have been very visible. Auklet lead them to an underground lake where there was room to fly, swim, and walk. That underground lake was pretty sweet, in Cliff's opinion. Peacemaker was lying on a stone to heat up after a long swim, and probably for some suntime. (WIP)Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)